


A Pregnant Pause

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mistakes aren't ones, even if they can't continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [the_minx_17](http://the_minx_17.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lily/Kingsley: secret, lies, flower_.

Kingsley was older, his sense of humour wasn't tainted by a mean streak, and his lies were easier to accept than James'. The secret meetings Lily enjoyed with him never felt furtive, and she was always ready to return to James when they'd finished. But the sudden panic she felt to discover herself pregnant gave her pause.

"Something the matter, flower?" Kingsley asked.

"You make me careless. I don't always remember the contraception charms."

Sighing, Kingsley gathered her up in his arms and whispered into her hair, "I never do."

Lily knew then that it was time to go home.


End file.
